Afterlife
by mitchie19
Summary: What happens when Elena wakes up after 60 years? Find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I just wrote a new story and I was inspired by the thought of "i-wonder-how-the-characters-are-doing-after-the-season-finale-of-tvd." Haha.**

 **Hope you like it!**

It has been five months since I woke up from the Salvatore Heritage. The thought of suffocating inside that coffin still kept on playing in my mind. It reminded me of Stefan drowning over and over again in that safe. I felt tears start to form in my eyes whenever I thought about it. And yes, I'm human. Again. And I didn't have the power to break out of that coffin. I gathered every strength that a human girl could possibly have and I finally bolted out of the coffin. My head hurt so much, my throat dried, my body weakened. I thought I was going to die in that moment. But no, I didn't. I'm alive. I'm still that same girl who lost her parents and fell in love with two people in her life.

Speaking of.

When I got out of that coffin, and back to the real world, everything around me changed. Mystic Falls, specifically, had changed so much that I couldn't recognize it anymore. How long have I been gone? 40 years? 60 years? Damn.

Earlier that that day I found myself walking around town, hoping to find someone familiar. But I failed. The spot where The Grill had been was no longer there, it was replaced by The Pub. I entered and looked around. I went straight to the bar. I was greeted by a young looking man behind the bar. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. Matt Donovan? Nope. Not Matt. I looked at him and asked for a glass of water. He nodded. After a while he handed me a glass of ice cold water. I finished every drop of water and asked for another one. I never felt so thirsty in my entire life. He looked at me and handed me a pitcher to help myself. I muttered a 'thanks' under my breath. I didn't know how long I've been inside there. I didn't have any cash to give him a tip so I left immediately.

I walked and walked until I reached the Salvatore Boarding House. It was the same since I last saw it. I went up to the ancient door and knocked on it. Who was I expecting to see? Stefan? Damon? Caroline? My heart raced. The door opened and I was greeted by a little girl. She had long black hair and dangerous blue eyes. She was wearing a white dress. She reminded me of Damon.

I looked at her.

She spoke. "Who are you?"

I couldn't bring myself to speak.

Suddenly a handsome looking man appeared behind her.

Our eyes met.

 _Damon_.

"Chloe, would you go inside and check if mommy's awake?" Damon whispered in her ear. Chloe looked at me one more time and went back into the house.

I took a step back when Damon closed the door behind him. He looked at me, and I felt his arms wrapped around me. I did the same. He squeezed me and I felt like he was about to break me. He was still a vampire.

"...mon." I croaked.

For the first time, I finally hear myself speak.

"Sorry." He unwrapped his arms around me. I tucked a hair behind my ear. "I'm glad to see you too."

Later that evening, he invited me inside. It was exactly the same. The living room, the kitchen, the library. Damon introduced me to his human wife, Katrina, a gorgeous, real estate agent. She looked kinda bitchy when I first saw her. But when we spoke, she was really nice. Chloe, Damon's daughter, who was avoiding to me the whole time, went up to her room, dragging two life-size Barbie dolls with her.

Katrina cooked dinner for us and told Damon she'll be gone for an hour. When she left, Damon and I were alone in the kitchen.

"What a nice family you got," I complimented. It brought me to the thought of having a family of my own.

"Yep," Damon said. He wiped some of the plates.

"Does she know you're a… vampire?" I didn't think twice about asking about it.

"She knows." I looked up instantly. "She loves it when I bite her." Damon smirked then went to the refrigerator. I couldn't hold back a laugh.

"And I love her," Damon added truthfully. I looked at him and reached for his hand—that was resting on the kitchen counter. "I'm glad you moved on," was the only thing that I could say.

Damon looked at Elena and smiled.

Then he slowly pulled his hand away from her.

 _05/21_

 _Dear diary,_

 _Last month, Damon and his family offered me to live with them for a while until I find a place of my own. Thanks to Katrina, who was a real estate agent, got me a place. She said they'd handle all of the expenses. I immediately said no. I didn't want to use their money, but Damon being Damon, he insisted. He told me I'd pay him when I find a job. I had no choice so I agreed._

 _I found a job opening at The Pub. It didn't pay much but at least I have the means to feed myself and pay the bills. I also found a part time job at the library in Mystic Falls High School. The memories._

 _Anyway, I'll end my entry here. My shift's going to start in an hour. I better get ready._

 _Elena_

For the past weeks on working at the library, I've been seeing this group of seniors at the back part of the library. I noticed some of them were sort of making fun of this other senior. They were laughing and teasing him while he tried so hard to concentrate on reading. His fists were clenched, preparing himself to hit them.

I immediately went to them.

"Hey!" I said. I know it's a library but I didn't care. The kid reminded me of someone. Someone I _knew._

They all turned around.

"Would you keep it down? This is a library." I said.

A guy who was wearing a black hoodie, whispered something to his other friend. They started laughing.

"What's so funny?" I crossed my arms.

"Not if you show me what's underneath that, then we'll keep it down." The guy in a black hoodie said. They all laughed and high fived each other.

"I'm warning you kids," I pointed at them. "Or else, I'll report you to the principal's office."

They looked at me for a while then retreated out of the library, leaving him. After a few seconds, the boy stood up, grabbing his stuff and his bag. He looked at me one more time and exited the library.

I sighed and went back to my desk.

On my way to the parking lot, I saw him again. The boy back from the library. He was kneeling on the floor of the parking lot, pieces of paper surrounding him. He must have dropped his unzipped backpack, which I noticed it was laying on the floor.

I went to him and helped him. I picked up a paper and saw a face of a woman.

She looked exactly just like me.

The drawing was ripped all of the sudden when the boy tried to grab it from me.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to ruin your drawi—" I was cut off immediately.

"Just leave me alone, okay?" He grabbed his backpack and ran out of the parking lot.

I decided not to chase after him since I'm already five minutes late for my next shift.

 **Chapter 1 ends here! Any thoughts? Should I continue? :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews/favorites/follows! I really appreciate it. I hope you understand how the story goes even if there are errors and spacing needed. I mean, I edited it numerous times already but somehow it still doesn't change anything. :/**

 **Anyway, this chapter's a bit short.**

 **Enjoy!**

 _6/01_

 _Dear diary,_

 _It's been two weeks since I last saw him. He looked so sad and angry all the time. Usually I see him at his usual spot in the library, away from the other students, reading a book I couldn't even remember. He looks so familiar, like I know him._

 _Why does he have a drawing of me? Why was he angry when he saw me holding that drawing?_

 _Elena_

"Hey Elena? Table 07 needs a cleanup," Mr. Brandon, the owner of The Pub, tells me from the bar. I looked at him and nodded. I grabbed a tray, a cleaning spray, and a rug.

When I walked to table 07, it's like the whole world stop when I saw him. No, no. It couldn't be him. It couldn't be _Stefan._

But when I reached the table, it wasn't Stefan.

It was the boy from the library.

The one who was angry when I saw what he drew. He was smiling at my direction.

I went to his table and started to clean.

He cleared his throat. "I didn't know you worked here."

"I do. I needed a job."

"The library not enough for you?" He said.

I looked at him. "No, I… it's kind of personal." I gathered the plates and the cups in the tray.

"Want to talk about it?" He said.

"Want to talk about why you drew a picture of my face?" I shot.

He was quiet. "It's a long story."

I sighed. "Let me know if you're ready to order."

I went back to the bar.

 _06/06_

 _Dear diary,_

 _I went to visit my parents today. I didn't know how long I've stayed there. I miss them. So much. I miss everything about them. I miss the sound of Mom's voice, the smell of Dad's coffee in the morning, the smell of Mom's perfume. Everything._

 _I just heard someone knock on the door._

 _I better see who it is._

 _Elena_

It was the boy from the library.

"How did you know where I live?" I crossed my arms.

"It's a small town. I asked the first person I saw." He said.

That line sounded familiar… somewhere.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

He sighed. "I wanted to apologize for my behavior in the past weeks."

I forced a laugh. "It's not a big deal."

He looked at me for a second and said, "Are you crying?"

I didn't realize I've been crying earlier upstairs.

Crap.

I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand. "Yeah, I guess so."

He nodded. "Want to talk about it?"

I sighed and nodded.

I stepped back and he entered the house.

I left him in the living room and went straight to the kitchen. I grabbed two cans of Coke in the refrigerator. "You can sit if you want," I shouted from the kitchen. When he didn't reply, I saw him looking at old pictures. I'm glad Damon saved some of them when I set my house on fire. Some of them were from the Salvatore Boarding House which Damon was happy to give them to me. I saw him holding a picture of me and Jeremy.

"His name is Jeremy." I said when I handed him a Coke. "He's my brother."

He grabbed the Coke from me and said, "Where's he now?"

Dead probably.

"I'm not sure. We lost contact of each other." I said.

"Anyway, you didn't tell me what your name was." I changed the subject immediately. I didn't want him to see me cry. He looked at me and said, "I'm Will. Will Salvatore."

My eyes widen. I felt my heart race.

"You're a Salvatore?" My eyes widen.

"Yep." He looked at me. "Is there something wrong?"

I was stunned by a second or two. "No, no. Not at all."

I went to the couch and he did the same. "Any relations with Damon Salvatore?"

Will said. "He's my uncle."

So that makes him…

"You're Stefan Salvatore's son?" I asked him slowly. My eyes never tore away from his.

My palms started to sweat.

Will looked at me and said, "He's my dad."

* * *

 **Thoughts? :)**


End file.
